The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of a porous, solid or semisolid food product based on ground fish or meat raw materials and relates in particular to a method for sterilizing the product through heat treatment and packaging the same under aseptic conditions in sterile packages to that a very long life can be imparted to the product as long as it is kept in its unopened aseptic package.
It is known, e.g. from Swedish Pat. No. 7800776-2 that a pasty food product can be prepared by finely distributing meat or fish products and subsequently heating the said products to sterilization temperature, when the product owing to coagulation obtains a more solid structure. After renewed grinding in aseptic mills, the product becomes semifluid or fluid again, whereupon it is packed under aseptic conditions in sterile packages wherein the product is made permanently to solidify, possibly with the help of added coagulating agents, e.g. alginate. By means of this known method a pastelike product based on meat or fish raw materials can be obtained. This product, which is very righ in protein, can be flavored by means fo the desired flavorings. The product, which is normally very sensitive to heat, can be stored in its package over several months without being kept in refrigerators or freezers, because the product is sterile, the packaging is carried out under aseptic conditions and the packaging container is closed so that bacteria have no access to the contents.
The solidified product is thermostable, which means that after the package has been opened the product can be heat treated, e.g. roasted, without the product melting in the heat.